Kirby (Super Smash Flash 2)
Kirby is a playable veteran character in Super Smash Flash 2. He is now an individual character along with Meta Knight. His sprites come from Kirby Super Star Ultra. Kirby is currently ranked 26th on the tier list; a large and devastating drop from his 16th place position last demo. Kirby has good combo ability, has disjointed reach in some of his attacks, a good aerial game, a good recovery and strong finishers with all of his smash attacks, a grounded and aerial hammer and back aerial. He possesses a great aerial game and can perform a fence of pain with his back aerial. Due to his low falling speed, five midair jumps and Final Cutter gives him one of the best recoveries in the game. He can gimp his opponents off stage to get easy kills and he is great at edgeguarding. However, Kirby suffers from being a light weight, along with having slow falling speed makes him easy to KO vertically and horizontally. He also lacks a reliable projectile and ways to deal with them. He has poor mobility with having one of the worst dashing and walking speeds, while also having a below average air speed. Kirby's ledge options, tech options and floor attack lacks Invincibility frames thus making his defensive options very punishable. Kirby has a hard time dealing with characters who can out range him. Kirby's cons greatly outweigh his pros and that's why he is ranked close to the bottom. Kirby's player base appears to be composed mostly of beginners and low level players, who just spam his down special, Stone, up special, Final Cutter, side special, Hammer, or try to kirbycide with Inhale. This has led to a lot of dislike for the character in general and makes players dislike fighting him. Kirby only has a handful of players that would be considered skilled. Kirby's representation in online tournaments has been dwindling recently and he hardly placed well in tournaments except for a few tournaments. However, it is not know if the players who used him played with him in the final rounds of the tournament. Attributes Due to five midair jumps, slow falling speed, good vertical mobility and Final Cutter gives Kirby one of the best recoveries in the game. Kirby has finishers in his forward smash, down smash (semi-spikes the opponent if they connect with his feet), Hammer and a fresh back aerial. Kirby has a good air game with having good reach in the majority of his aerials (especially his forward and back aerials) and they have good combo potential. He has a good ground game with good tilts and good reach in his attacks. He has a good grab game, despite possessing the eighth shortest grab in the current demo. His forward throw can help set up combos. His down throw can chain grab big characters and fast fallers while being combo starters on other characters. His back throw can help set up edge guards. He has a good edge guarding game due to his good aerials, having five midair jumps which allows him to safely gimp his opponent while being able to recover back to the stage and is able to perform a fence of pain with his back aerial. He can perform a technique called Kirbycide which he is able to use a move to KO him and his opponent or take his opponent off stage so only Kirby can return. He can perform this with his back and forward throws when near a ledge, he can use Inhale to take his opponent off stage or use Final Cutter to meteor smash his opponent. Inhale can be used to copy his opponent neutral special move which can be used to make up for not having a projectile if he copies the ability from someone who does. However, due to his weight and falling speed makes Kirby easy to KO both vertically and horizontally while also having poor momentum canceling. Kirby has poor mobility with having poor dashing, walking and air speed which allows him to be rushed down by characters with better mobility. He lacks a relialbe projectile with the projectile produced from Final Cutter is easy to avoid and easy to out-prioritize, he lacks reliable ways to deal with projectiles and combined with his poor mobility creates problems approaching characters with good projectiles. If he is hit enough times while possessing his opponent's special move then he will lose the ability he copied which can be a problem if the move gave him a good projectile. Moveset Ground attacks *Standard attack 1: Sweep Punch. 2% *Standard attack 2: Sucker Punch. 3% *Infinite combo: Vulcan Jab; A series of rapid punches. 2% per hit. *Down tilt: Sticks feet out on the ground. This move is a quick, strong semi-spike. 6% *Down smash: Lifts his arm and releases a rotating kick. This move strongly semi-spikes aerial opponents if Kirby's feet touch them. If Kirby's main body touches opponents, they will be sent upwards. 14% uncharged, 20% fully charged. *Side tilt: Kicks in front of him. 9% *Forward smash: Charges and kicks forward. The longer Kirby charges it, the farther he will go. 15% uncharged, 21% fully charged. *Up tilt: Overhead kick. 7% *Up smash: Strong overhead kick. 15% uncharged, 21% fully charged. Kirby's strongest smash attack in terms of knockback. *Dash attack: Break Spin; Kirby spins along the ground. Five hits for 1%, then a sixth hit for 4%. Aerial attacks *Neutral aerial: Twinkle Star; Kirby spins in a circle. 12% *Forward aerial: Kicks forward 3 times in a row. Very useful for combos and edgeguarding. First hit 4%, second hit 3%, and third hit 5% for a total of 12% damage. *Back aerial: Kicks backwards with both feet. It's arguably Kirby's best aerial due to it's surprisingly great range, very fast start up, good KO power, and for its edgeguarding capabilities. 12%. Can perform a fence of pain if timed right. *Up aerial: Kicks above his head. Good juggling move, although players can intercept due to its rather slow start up. 12% *Down aerial: Spins around while kicking several times, meteor smashing on the last kick. Five hits for 2% each for a total of 10%. Grabs and throws *Grab: Reaches out. *Pummel: Punches opponent. All hits do 1%. *Forward throw: Pile Driver: Kirby lifts the opponent in the air with and moves to the side before slamming the opponent. Possible Kirbycide, but does not have the same combo potential as in Brawl. 8% *Back throw: Suplex; Turns around and kicks the opponent. If you do this attack on the edge of a stage, Kirby will fall down with the opponent, KO'ing each other. 8% *Up throw: Air Drop; Carries opponent up into the air and then slams him/her onto the ground (the ninja ability attack from Kirby Super Star). Despite being hard to do, it is possible to Kirbycide with this throw. 9% *Down throw: Fury Stomp; Kirby stomps several times over his opponent. Can chain grab most characters at very low percentages. 11% Other *Ledge attack: Kicks directly after climbing. 6% *100% ledge attack: Jumps up and does a spin kick. 6% *Floor attack: Stands up and sticks both feet out while spinning (His down smash). 6% Special moves Misc. *Entrance: Kirby flies in on a Warp Star and lands on the ground. *Taunts: **Standard: Faces the camera and waves his arms saying "Hiii!" **Side: Same as standard. **Down: Same as standard. *Special abilities: **Five midair jumps. *Fanfare: Remix of Kirby' Dance from multiple Kirby games. *Wins: Kirby's dance when he clears a level in most Kirby games: starting with Kirby's Dream Land. *Loses: Claps. Changes from v0.9a Kirby has received little changes from last demo. However, he is seen as a less effective character. Ground attacks * Grab and throws * Special moves * * * * ** In competitive play Match Ups Notable Players *CSWooly Tier placement history From tier list demos v0.6 to v0.7b; Kirby was seen as the worst character in the demos because he was always last and had a tier named after him(Kirby tier). However, in demo v0.8b; this all changed when Kirby was ranked 8th of B tier where he's no longer seen as the worst character in the demo. In demo v0.9a however, Kirby's position dropped to 16th where he is seen as a mid tier character. In demo v0.9b, Kirby tier position dropped again to 26th of C tier where he is seen as a low tier character again. Gallery Palette swaps DOJO!!! update Kirbybig.gif|Kirby's first line art in the DOJO!! Kirby_Screen11.png|Kirby using his up tilt on Samus on Hylian Skies. Kirby_Screen22.png|Kirby using Inhale on Hylian Skies. Kirby_Screen3.png|Kirby using his down aerial on Mushroom Kingdom III. Kirby_Screen4.png|Kirby using his backward aerial on Link in Mushroom Kingdom III. Trivia *Kirby is the only character to have a tier named after him so far. **Like wise; Kirby is the only character to be last on the tier list multiple times which is the reason why a tier is named after him. External links *Kirby's page at Smash Flash DOJO!! Category:Starter characters Category:Veterans Category:Super Smash Flash 2